


My Dear (Prologue)

by RukuUrushibara



Series: My Dear. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukuUrushibara/pseuds/RukuUrushibara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is me (Ruku) and Zexons first works, so be nice and stuff. My tumblr is Freakindaisiesandlollipops.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear (Prologue)

My chest is pounding harder and faster than a wildebeest stampede. I can't do this, no, not any longer. "Levi, I-I'm leaving..." I stutter and trail off. "Hmm... What was that I just heard?"" Oh no... that tone of voice. I've already pissed him off. Shit. "Hello?! I asked you a question, I thought I taught you to be polite, and the polite thing to do be to reply with an answer." He starts to rumble. "I-I said I am leaving." My voice fading in fear as he puts down his book and stands up. "You're leaving? Where to and when are you due back?" He questions me, fully knowing what I really mean. "No, I-" He cuts me off and I avoid eye contact. "No? Are you sure about that?" Evading his questions, I continue speaking. "I'm leaving for good, Levi. I can't deal with this anymore. One can only stand so much. And if you're wondering why I'm telling you about my near-absence, it's because... because I know that there's nothing you can do about it now." Surprisingly, he let me finish. "Now now, My dear Hanji, are you inviting me to a challenge? You wouldn't wanna start a scene in our lovely living room, now would you? If you know whats best for you, then go back to our room and I'll refrain from having to teach you another lesson." He scans my body. I look at the acquired scars I've gained from him. You know what, fuck it. I deserve more than this. I glare at him for about 5 seconds before I start talking, to seem intimidating. "No. Your threats do nothing for you. I deserve more than this. I deserve more than YOU." I put emphasis on the word "you" just so he could really feel a taste of what I'm saying. "I've stayed long enough, endured to much of your considered 'love' in this relationship. You USED to be okay, but now you're out of hand. I honestly thought you loved me, but I guess I was mistaken." I proceed to turn away from Levi, towards the door. "Goodbye, Levi. And for one last time, I love you." And in that moment, I had witnessed an event that utterly shocked me. I paused my stroll to the door and peek over my shoulder, to see Levi doing something I thought he would never do.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is going to have nothing to do with this, since it is the prologue. Didn't want you to be confused~!


End file.
